Just A Small Town Crush
by freakxlover000
Summary: Maya was just your average small town girl with a crush on an average small town boy. Going her whole life without knowing much less, she quickly became infatuated. As always though the infatuation blossoms into much more. But this small town boy has one big secret that hes hiding from everyone. *Rated for later chapters*
1. For the First Time

Author Note: So I wrote this in my creative writing class at school a couple of days ago for an assniment. This of course was before the last episode ripped out my heart, chewed it up, and spit it out. Anyway here is my story i hope you enjoy :) p.s. this story uses its own story line not the one of the show so basically just their names and faces are the same, not necessarily their families and attitudes and stuff mmk? thx guys! :)

Summary: Maya was just your average small town girl with a crush on an average small town boy. Going her whole life without knowing much less, she quickly became infatuated. As always though the infatuation blossoms into much more. But this small town boy has one big secret that hes hiding from everyone.

And without further ado i give you...

Just A Small Town Crush:

Maya Matlin was just your average small town girl/family princess. From the early age of 4 when her brother discovered pink suited her the best, she became everyone's little pink princess. She enjoyed the color to begin with so she was constantly decked out in pink from head to toe from that moment on.

At the sensitive age of nine however, Maya began to grow up a little. She minimized the pink to one shade an outfit and around the same time she began to notice things more. Things like how there were other boys in her life besides her two older brothers. One boy that she took a particular liking to was a boy in her 3rd grade class, his name was Campbell Saunders.

Cam, as most people called him, was the schools third grade heart throb. Like Maya, every girl in their grade was in love with him, even some girls in higher up grades too. Maya knew she didn't have much of a chance so she kind of just stood and watched from afar.

Truth be told though, there was one time that Maya had forced herself to muster up all of her courage and talk to Cam. It was a cool spring day out on the playground when Maya walked up to the monkey bars seeing Cam lay, relaxing, on the tops of them. Surprisingly he was not surrounded by girls for once.

"Cam?" Maya nearly whispered, still not having much courage to truly speak.

"What?!" Cam spoke semi-calmly even though he didn't bother to so much as turn and face her, and he had a vein noticeably popping up on his forehead.

"I...um...I just..." she stuttered not being able to mouth the words that were running through her head.

"Well spit it out already!" he snapped at her.

"I just wanted you say that i really like yo-" Maya finally got the words almost all the way out before she was interrupted.

"Oh great. Your another one of Them." Cam spoke in an annoyed tone, stressing the word 'them'. He seemed to be a very troubled child for one of only nine years.

"One of who?" she she asked in pure confusion, truly not knowing what he meant by that.

"Look. Just leave me alone? OK?" Cam stated more so than asked. He gave Maya a stern look but then began his walk across the basketball court to the where the teacher was, preparing to blow the whistle, signalling for the children to line up and come in.

After that statement Maya was disappointed to say the least. For some reason however her love for Cam didn't waver, and she just kept to watching him from afar.

~~~~~~~~Freakxlover~~~~~~~~

Well thats Chapter one! What do you think? This is due here soon (but it has to be complete, not just one chapter lol) but so far what grade do you guys think I'll get? lol not like it really matters, just curious haha anyways thx for reading, a review would be great if ya dont mind, but obviously you dont have to, not like i could force you even if i wanted to lol jk anywaysssss i should be posting more here soon but right now its 2AM and i am sleepy so ta ta for now! :) see ya guys in the later chaps :DDD


	2. Partner Pairing

Well I am happy you guys liked the first chapter, so heres the second one! :)

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~

After the encounter in the park Maya kept her distance from Cam. One would think that after how cold he was to her that she would give up, but instead she stayed determined...at least for a few years.

By the time they both turned 13 they were well into their 7th year of school. Going through their preteen years hit them hard, seemingly Maya more so than anyone. She went from the pretty pink princess to, for lack of a better word, the class geek. As she grew up her teeth grew out, making there be a need for braces. Her eye sight also worsened to the point that she needed glasses, and sadly her eyes were too sensitive to wear contacts.

Keeping the silent promise she had made to herself four years ago, Maya hadn't spoken a word to Cam since that day on the playground. As luck would have it, however, her four year silence was about to come to an end. When the second semester began some students classes got switched around, including Cam's. Maya's luck transferred Cam into her Science class and it even went the extra mile to make him her semester long lab partner. Now she had no choice but to talk to him, that or she lost her strait A's, and there was no way that was going to happen.

On the first lab day of the semester they were given the assignment to go to their stations and analysis the results of adding salt to five premade chemicals in little test tubes. When they sat at the station the teacher handed each group a work sheet and told them to get to work. Maya read over the worksheet for a moment, still to scared to speak to cam, unsure if he even remembered her.

"Ok, partner, whats there to do?" Cam asked in a tone that sounded almost friend like. As if they talked to each other everyday.

"what?" Maya was completely dumb founded. He was talking to her. HE was talking to HER.

"The lab? What do we do?" he asked again, just as normally as he did before.

Suddenly Maya felt that overwhelming rush of still being head over heels for this boy. Maya Matlin, even after four years of gazing from afar, was head over heel for Campbell Saunders. He was his same popular self, yet he was nice, and friendly, to a geek like little Maya Matlin. Now there was always the possibility that all this was out of pity, or pure amusement even, but it just didn't feel that way. This all just felt so real.

~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~  
And that ladies and gents is Chap # 2! Stay tuned for the third chapter sorry this was kinda short my creative writing class assignment required that i use 3 different settings/scenes so this is kind just the middle filler one lol though i do hope you read again on my later chapters soooooo thx again and see ya later! :) i should be posting again soon hopefully! The news says there are 12-15 inches of snow coming my way so if that happens i wont be having school the day after 2moro and i will be able to type the next chapter :) so fingers crossed! byyyeee :DDD


	3. Romeo and Tyballa

Ok sorry this chapter had taken so long, but this one is at least a lot longer than my second chapter! so thats a little treat for ya! Also i am beginning to realize if i continue much longer i will drastically go over the word limit for my creative writing class assignment before i finish this, so i am cutting the story short for class but i will continue it for here. If enough of you guys request it i might be willing to repost this story but with the alternate ending i use for my class, just so you guys can see it buuutttt you gotta ask! haha so anyways, i hope you enjoy! plz review and tell me what u think and if i should post the alternate ending :)

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~~

Life went on and four years slowly passed, and with it went Maya's self-proclaimed "Never ending love". Maya always thought she would forever be in love with Campbell Saunders, but when they moved up to the high school he love began to fade. At the new age of 17 she was nearly over him completely.

The summer after her junior year Maya got the braces off and had laser eye surgery so she didn't need glasses. When her senior year started Maya went for a whole new outlook on her life, appearance wise that is. With the braces and glasses gone all the hard work was done.

All Maya had to do now was buy a straightener for her hair and a little make up. Soon Maya went from geek to average to striking beauty in a short few month time period. On her first day of senior year Maya noticed immediately she was getting more attention than ever before in her life. In her first hour history class she ignored the prying eyes and quietly sat in her seat thinking about all this new found attention. That is until a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Maya?" she heard a voice behind her speak, "Maya? That is you isn't it?" the voice said.

Maya turned around to see none other that Cam sitting behind her. Somehow she had managed to completely miss that fact when she went to sit down. By now Maya was 100 percent over her school girl crush, but that didn't mean she wasn't happy to see him.

"Wow. It really is you. You sure have changed since our sevie science class" he laughed, remembering all the fun times they had as lab partners.

After that the teacher, Mrs. Williams, walked in and began the 1st day lecture that all teachers did. For Maya the first few weeks of senior year flew by. Slightly more into the year Mrs. Williams announced a big assignment they were to do. It was a pick-your-own-partner project. All the boys in class flocked to Maya, she was stuck because she had no clue what to do, until the same voice from before came from behind her. Instantly she knew it was Cam, but she was still surprised by what she heard him tell the other boys of the class.

"Sorry boys, I got first dibs" he said, causing the disheartened boys to look at the ground as they walked away.

"Dibs?" Maya questioned, "We call dibs on me now?"

"Would you rather I tell them I was bluffing and have them all come back here?" Cam asked her.

"hmmm, no I'm good" Maya answered after pretending to think about it for a minute and laughing.

With that resolved Mrs. Williams began talking again, further explaining the project. Apparently the project was that each pair was assigned a famous historian of some sort that they had to do a presentation on, pretty generic stuff, but they had to make it big, they had to think outside the box.

When the slips went around Cam and Maya had gotten William Shakespeare. Brainstorming through multiple idea of what to do they decided to do a modern take on Romeo and Juliet. Ultimately deciding that it would be too embarrassing to reenact a play infront of the whole class they thought it would be better to film themselves.

Going through all the scenes they could do they decided not to do the ending big finale kissing scene that everyone always did, instead they chose the fight scene between Romeo and Tybalt. Changing it slightly, they portrayed Tybalt as a female who they then named Tyballa. They planned everything out first so that they knew what to do. On Saturday they would go to Cams house, get all dressed up in the paint balling outfits he had, go in the field behind his house, set up a tripod, and then fight to the death!

That Saturday, at noon, Maya showed up at Cams house perfectly on time. Together they got all geared up and set up, ready to get it done. Cam, thinking he was just going up against a little girl, planned to take it easy on Maya. Little did he know, Maya, having grown up with her two older brothers, was used to this kind of roughhousing and she was actually quite good at it.

Crouching into position after pressing the record button on his camcorder, Campbell felt a rush of wind fly right next to his head. His eyes widened in shock as he turned to face Maya who simply stood in place, yet she had the largest smirk ever grazing her lips.

"Thou seem to have underestimated my abilities, Romeo." Maya spoke in character with a maniacal laughter.  
With that the fight continued between Romeo and Tyballa. It wasn't long before it seemed obvious that Tyballa was in the lead. However in the interest of keeping the storyline similar to the original Maya purposely slowed her pace, allowing Cam to take the lead and "kill" Tyballa.

Turning off the camcorder, the pair took off their helmets and called it a good game. As they proceeded then from the field, back to Cams house they tried to have some small talk, just to keep from it getting awkward.

"So Maya, are you hungry? We could have some lunch. Or do you have to rush back home?" Cam questioned, trying not to be too pushy or anything.

"No one at my house will be home until eight even if I do go home, so yea, I could do lunch" Maya smiled up at Cam, looking him dead in the eye. Strangely enough it was the first time she had really looked at his eye since she had been obsessed with him. Sure she had long gotten over that obsession but looking into his eyes like that made an old feeling stir in the pit of her stomach.

Walking into the house Maya noticed that they were completely alone, but it didn't seem to bother her. Going in the kitchen they made themselves some ham and cheese sandwiches and then sat at the table continuing their small talk. It didn't take long before their small talk transformed into a decent conversation.

They talked about their lives, their families, and even some current event, like the movements in gay rights and so on. As the night progressed they lost tract of time and before they knew it, it was nearly 7:30 at night. In the time they spent together it occurred to Maya that maybe she never really did get over him like she thought she had. Either way though that did not change the time, nor the fact that Maya had to be home in the next half hour. So Cam, being the gentlemen that he was, walked her to her car.

"Well, this is goodnight I guess" Cam casually exclaimed as he open Mayas car door for her.

"That it is, Romeo. This was really fun though, maybe we can have a rematch sometime? And this time I wont let you kill me" Maya mocked in beginning with the same voice they had used earlier. Cams expression suddenly diminished slightly after a moment of thought.

"Yea, if I'm around by then" Cam said with an obviously fake smile.

Maya was confused by his word choice but chose not to bug him by asking what he meant by that. Instead she just lent in, intending to just give Cam a good night hug. However after the hug her body subconsciously push forward and again, causing Maya to give Cam a small, almost peck like kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~~

There! Chapter 3! Now i will be finishing the alternate ending tonight no matter what (cause its due tomorrow lol) but god only knows how long this version will go or where i will even take it by then lol. Anyways i hope you liked this chapter and plz, do continue to read on in my story once i post more. Sooooo thx for readin guys! and a review or 2 would be ever so nice if you dont mind :)


	4. I Love You

OMG I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF! We started the poetry unit in creative writing so i forgot all about my little maybelle story! I am so sorry you guys i really didnt mean for it to take this long! I posted the alternate ending though if u still wanna check that out just find it on my profile, but ANYWAYS, here is the next chapter!

~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~

_Previously:_

_"Yea, if I'm around by then" Cam said with an obviously fake smile._

_Maya was confused by his word choice but chose not to bug him by asking what he meant by that. Instead she just lent in, intending to just give Cam a good night hug. However after the hug her body subconsciously push forward again, causing Maya to give Cam a small, almost peck like kiss._

~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~

For a moment if felt like Cam was leaning in too, that was, until two large hands pushed Maya away. Confused, Maya looked up only to find Cam unable to look her in the face.

"Cam? I'm so sorry, I...I didn't mean to, I should be going now, I'll see you later" Embarrassed, Maya went and got in her car, before Cam even had a chance to stop her.

"Wait, Maya, you don't understand!" he tried to yell out to her but her tears blocked off all sound as she drove away.

"But I do love you..." Cam whispered into the wind, watching his heart broken love disappear down the road.

~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~

Come Monday Maya was in history class, but Cam was no where to be found. When she sat at her desk Mrs. Williams walked over and handed her a large manilla envelope addressed to her. She opened it and in it found a single disk, accompanied only by a small letter.

Looking at the disk she saw the tittle "Fight to the death" written on the top. She then pulled out the small letter and began to read:

_Dear Ms. Maya Matlin,_  
_In the large envelope you'll find our project, I do hope we get an A with how hard we both worked on it, but other than that I wanted to say goodbye. But before I go, you should know that you misunderstood my actions the other day, I have ALWAYS loved you._  
_Love, Campbell Saunders_

"Goodbye? What does he mean goodbye?" Maya asked her self.

For the rest of class Maya sat in her seat pondering the meaning of Cam's words. Was he moving? Or going on some trip? Class went on like normal for everyone else, they all presented their projects and life moved on. However by the time the bell rang Maya's curiosity got the best of her and she ran out the school, off to find Cam.

~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~

Pulling up in his drive way Maya noticed a car that hadn't been there last time. She assumed it was his parents car and it just meant that someone was home at least. She rang the door bell and waited until the distant foot steps got closer. The door swung open and a seemingly cheerfully older woman was beaming at her.

"Hello deary, can I help?" asked a sweet older lady.

"Yeah actually I was looking Cam? Is he home?"

"Oh my, I am sorry deary but he's actually at the hospitial right now getting one of his treatments," she said in her elderly gentle tone.

'Treatments?' Maya thought, "What kind of treatment? Is he sick?'

"If its important I can give you the name and room number of the hospital" the lady suggested.

"Oh yes, please. That would be wonderful!" Maya thanked the kind woman as she wrote down the information on a sticky note and handed it to her.

~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~

It wasn't long before before Maya was out side the door of Cam's room, contemplating if she should go in or not. She was preparing herself to see anything, but she was still scared. After five minutes of pacing she finally grabbed the handle and twisted it, walking in.

"Hello? Who's there?" she heard Cams voice call from the back of the room.

"Its Maya, Maya Matlin?" she voiced almost in more of a question, wondering if he would be ok with her appearance.

Stepping now in full view Maya and Cam simple stared in shock. Cam shocked that Maya was even there in the first place, and Maya shocked to see can on the bed looking like he was about to keel over.

"Maya?" Cam finally spoke, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't have to see me like this..." he looked down embarrassed.

"Cam, I could care less about your appearance. I want to know whats wrong. Why are you in a hospital? The lady at your house so you were getting a treatment? Treatment for what? And what was that letter about? I am so confused." Maya spoke in near tears.

"Maya, love, don't cry, please. You'll stain those beautiful cheeks of yours," he spoke sweetly.

Maya simply blushed at him loving word choice.

"I just wanted to tell you how I feel before I leave. I really do love you. I always have, even before that day back on the playground," Maya gasped, she hadn't even known he remembered her from back then, "I just don't know how much longer I have. You see, I have cancer. I've known for a while but I have just kinda been denying it, but seems to be getting worse lately. That's why I pushed you away when you kissed me. I didn't want us to get into something and then you end up alone and heart broken. You have no idea though how much I wanted to pull you in and kiss you back as hard as I could."

Maya didn't truly know what to say. She loved Cam, and she now knew Cam loved her back. Even if he might pass away here soon she knew she still didn't want to live without him for the time he had left. She wanted to be with him as much as possible.

"Cam, this is a lot of information, and I am still in shock and trying to process it all," She spoke as she walked up directly next to the side of Cams bed where he was sitting up, "But I do know one thing. I love you. With all my heart. And if you love me back, I dont see why we cant be together, even if just for a short time."

Cam's heart pounded when he heard Maya say those words. He instinctively grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her on to the bed, on top of him, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~

Alright theres that chapter guys! Sorry it took so long! I am thinking there will be about 1 or 2 more before i end it but i dont know really. And god only knows how long that will take me with how slow and busy I am lol. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it, and keep reading in the future! And any reviews would be oh so lovely! Thx guys!


	5. Will you?

OMG guys I so sorry with how long this took! I was grounded from my laptop for a month -.- For christs sake i am 17 but I it was my fault for being lazy skipping swim practices :/ Oh well, heres the next chapter! Sorry it took so long and plz enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~

_Previously:_

_"Cam, this is a lot of information, and I am still in shock and trying to process it all," She spoke as she walked up directly next to the side of Cams bed where he was sitting up, "But I do know one thing. I love you. With all my heart. And if you love me back, I dont see why we cant be together, even if just for a short time."_

_Cam's heart pounded when he heard Maya say those words. He instinctively grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her on to the bed, on top of him, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss._

~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~

"I am so happy to hear you say that." spoke the breathless Cam when they finally pulled apart from each other.

"Excuse me... I am very sorry to interrupt but its time for Mr. Saunders to have another round of his treatments" a nurse spoke nervously as she rounded the corner.

"Oh ok, I better get going anyway,but umm Cam I'll come visit all the time until you are better, ok?" Maya told him as she stared at the ground, too embarrassed to really look up again after having been caught by the nurse.

~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~

After that day Maya really did come visit Cam every chance she got. She came after school every weekday, and at noon on Saturdays, reserving Sundays for homework and such. Together Cam and Maya talked it through and decided that no matter what they were going to stay together as long as possible, which actually turned out to be longer than they thought.

Not long after Cam and Maya had begun dating Cams treatments started to work and he got back to his old self in less than a month. Maya would always deny it but Cam always told her that it was her who healed him. After all 'Love heals all wounds'.

Now it was the summer again, Maya had graduated and Cam had taken some make up classes for his time spent in the hospital but he too eventually graduated, not long after the rest of his senior class.

One day,completely at random, Cam called Maya up and told her he was taking her out and to dress really nice. Slipping on a beautiful yet simple deep purple cocktail dress Maya got her self all ready for her unexpected date. Once picked up by Cam around 6pm they head to their destination. Maya later realized cam was taking her to her favorite resturaunt, the cheesecake factory.

They had a lovely dinner along with normal small talk, mentioning future plans and so on. After finishing there meal Cam said there was somewhere else he wanted to take Maya. Driving into what seemed like the middle of no where they stopped on a small pull off and Maya was instructed to come out of the car with cam.

Just like a scene strait out of a movie they layed on the hood of his car cuddling and staring at bright summer moon. All was silent until Maya felt begin to move off the hood and stood on the ground.

"What are you doing? Get back up here, I want us to stay like this just a little longer pleasseeeee" Maya begged as she pushed herself into a sitting up position.

Of course she instantly stopped when she watched Cam pull something from his pocket and get down on one knee.

"Maya Matlin, this may seem soon but I love you with all my heart and I truly think that you are the only reason I am still alive. Knowing I had you here waiting for me is what brought me back, and it always will, for the rest of my life. That is, if you allow it, of course. Maya, my love, will you do me the great honor of becoming my life long best friend, lover, partner, and overall, my wife?"

Needless to say Maya practically lunged off that car and onto Cam.

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~

Well theres that! Sorry it was a little short. I am thinking next chapter will be the last. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if u would like and ill see yall next chapter! :)


	6. Authors note! PLZ READ!

OH MY GOD.

Ok so I totally wrote the big final chapter for y'all and i was all excited!

but then my family decided we needed to go camping for a few day so I was just like "Ok fine ill go through and edit it when i get back, then post it!" -.- that was my big mistake.

Because on the second day of our camping trip our house/pet sitter (who happens to be on of my best friends) called us freaking out. Turns out we got robbed. I am not even kidding you. I honestly had no clue ppl even did that kinda shit anymore, and I am a little pissed to say the least. They took my laptop, my class ring, my mom and sisters laptops, our big flat screen, my moms dads coin collection, our wii and games, our ps2 and much more. In all they took over $9,000 worth of stuff. I mean we arent rich by any means, and we work long and hard for all the shit we had and those bastards just walk in and steal it ALL.

Oh and then to top it off, my dog Hudson, that I have had since preschool, had barked at the robbers so much (from his kennel crate the pet sitter was to keep him in over night so he didn't mess up the house) that paralyzed his larynx. Which we didnt know until 3 days later when he went into cardiac arrest and we took him to the vet instantly and the vet told us we had no choice but to put his down because he was just suffocating.

OH and my great grandma is in the hospital about to pass, because her dementia has gotten so bad they she doesn't know most of us and the ones she knows she thinks are trying to kill her. So that's awesome too.

Needless to say I have had a rough 2 weeks. I hope you guys will be patient with me while I try to retype up the final chapter on the one laptop my family has left ( my other mom happened to have taken it camping with us to show family our pics so we still have it) (oh and aka i say other cause i have lesbian moms)

But i will get back to you guys as soon as possible! I hope you keep reading! Plz and thx!


End file.
